Yuumei: Prince of Heaven and Hell
by ElementalFoxGoddess
Summary: Born from a forbidden relationship between God and the Devil, Yuumei has since birth, been surrounded by hatred and abhorrence. Not fully belonging to Heaven nor Hell, Yuumei struggles to find his place in the world. Full Summary Inside
1. Prolouge

Once home for God and his archangels now became Hell in Heaven. Upon the walls and floors of the palace was crimson red; as blood of both the tainted and pure, stained the once pristine white palace halls. The pungent smell of decay and burning flesh hung heavily in the air, surrounding the once peaceful and grand kingdom of God in a shroud of death.

Standing close to the edge of Heaven, not far from the blood stained palace, stood two figures

The taller of the two stared at the smaller one with an emotionless gaze, while the smaller stared up at the taller one with a mixture of shock and disbelief

"Zaphkiel...why...?" the smaller figure choked out. His amethyst eyes slowly trailed downward towards the sword sticking out through his abdomen and back to the steel blue eyes of his once called friend.

The tall figure now known as Zaphkiel merely stared at him as he slowly withdrew the sword from the smaller figure's person.

Goodbye...Yuumei...was all Zaphkiel said as he pushed him off the edge of Heaven

Time seemed to stop

Shocked amethyst orbs, never left those of blue, even as the owner fell towards the darkness of the void below and to his death


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2:**

Is this the one? The soft, but stern voice of an older woman spoke as she stared at the babe in the house elf's arms

Hai, milady" the house elf said as she handed the babe over to her mistress

The woman smiled softly down at the sleeping baby in her arms

"Sitzy, go and retrieve my son for me would you? Oh and do tell him to meet me in my room" Asked the woman as she looked up from the baby and towards the house elf, who stared at her and the baby with large doe brown eyes

"Hai Katsumi-sama, of course" was all Sitzy, the house elf said as she bowed politely to her mistress and aparrated away

When Katsumi made it to her room, she sat on her queen-sized bed and once again marveled at the baby in her arms and on how beautiful it was

The baby was small, perhaps smaller than what an ordinary baby should be, but to Katsumi, it only made her love the baby even more so. Katsumi marveled at the color of its hair, such a beautiful color she thought.

Surrounding the babe in a halo, were wavy ebony-blue locks, in which framed its small heart shaped face, giving it an angelic appearance. What light that came through the shoji doors shone upon the baby's form, softening its already delicate features and giving its pale skin a healthy glow

As Katsumi observed the baby, she could not help but wonder on what color its eyes were. So lost in thought, Katsumi did not hear the soft tenor voice of her son calling out to her

"Hahaue"? The voice called out softly

"Hahaue"...? It called out a bit louder

"Hahaue"! The voice finally yelled out in an annoyed tone

Katsumi immediately snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the slight childish and irritated voice of her young teenage son calling out to her loudly

She blushed and chuckled in embarrassment at being caught off guard

"You may enter," she finally said once she got over her embarrassment

The sound of a shoji door sliding open echoed throughout the room as a figure entered

"Hahaue...? You called for me?" said the figure

As she looked up from the baby within her arms and to the figure of her son, Katsumi could not help the sense of pride and sadness that overcame her, as she looked at him

Her son, though of average height, was frail. With a lithe almost swimmer like figure, it suited him well. His chin length onyx hair fell in messy waves around his handsome aristocratic face, contrasting wonderfully with his pale skin, and soulful brown eyes.

"So much like his father" Katsumi thought as she looked at her son, with her azure blue eyes. "I suppose he will be quite popular with the ladies when he gets older as well," she thought with a small smile upon her face. The smile immediately turned into a frown. "If he lives that long that is." She thought sadly

Her son once again snapped her out of her musings, as she again lost herself within her thoughts

"Hahaue!" He whined, obviously annoyed at her

"Forgive me my son" Katsumi said to him as she softly chuckled at his annoyed expression

"Hahaue, what did you call me for?" He asked her a bit grumpily

Katsumi smiled brightly at him and gestured towards the bed

As her son made his way to the bed, he came to a sudden halt

Hahaue…?" Wha...what is that? He asked, suspicion laced within his voice, as he stared at the bundle within his mother's arms

"What I have here, Saku is your new otouto or imotou"! She said to him, her eyes sparkling with amusement at her son's expression

"Hahaue!" "You d…didn't "! He asked her shakily as he stared at his mother in fake horror, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously

Katsumi looked at her son in confusion, before her eyes widened and comprehension dawned upon her

"AKUHEI SAKU" she said in a loud, but firm voice as she blushed furiously in shock and in embarrassment at her son's assumption

Hahaue! He said to her in warning, as he looked pointedly down at the baby that lay sleeping within her arms

Katsumi, her embarrassment forgotten, quickly looked down at the baby, to see if it had awaken from the noise

Both mother and son sighed in relief

The baby was still sleeping

"Hikari" Saku said suddenly breaking the silence as he looked at the sleeping baby

"Saku"? Katsumi asked him as azure blue eyes looked up questioning at him

"Her name will be Hikari" he said to her, looking up from the baby and back to the azure blue eyes of his mother

Katsumi raised an elegant eyebrow

"And what makes you so sure that the baby is a she and not a he?" she questioned him, amusement laced within her voice

"Because I said so" He said as he lifted his chin high in the air arrogantly

Katsumi graced Saku with a sly smile

"Then I propose a wager" she said

Saku raised an eyebrow

"A wager?" he asked in curiosity

"Hai, we will check to see if the baby truly is a boy or a girl" she said " If it happens to be a girl like you have said...then I shall let you buy that new broom you have been wanting for a while, firebolt was it?"

Saku stared at his mother in shock, before a smirk covered his face and said smugly "Be prepared to lose then hahaue"

Katsumi, who allowed her son his brief moment of arrogance, gave him a sly smirk

"However, if it should happen to be a boy then you will have to listen to a request of mine" she said to him, eyes boring into his, daring him to defy her

Saku gulped in fear.

Nothing good ever came out anything when his mother smirked like that, and whatever his mother would request of him couldn't be good, especially for him.

"Are we in agreement then?" Katsumi asked her son

Saku was torn

On one hand if he won the bet, then he would get that firebolt he has been wanting for a while...but on the other hand if he should lose.....he would have to follow whatever request his mother asked of him.

Saku shivered at the thought of losing, especially to his mother,

While Saku was weighing the pros and cons of agreeing with the wager, Katsumi was looking at her son in amusement and hidden expectancy

She knew her son well enough to know that he would agree with her proposal. Katsumi also knew that he would lose the bet as well. How she knew exactly? Well it is a little something called a woman's institution.

Katsumi inwardly giggled at thought of seeing her son's shocked face upon losing the bet

The image of Saku's face painted red in embarrassment, was pictured in her mind. She knew it was wrong of her, but she could not help thinking that he was adorable when he lost. Yes, Saku was adorable, especially when he would pout.

Katsumi inwardly squealed at the thought of seeing her son pout

Katsumi, once again lost in her thoughts, missed her son calling out to her.

Saku was getting annoyed now. He had gone over all the benefits and non-benefits by agreeing to the bet and had made his choice. Just when he was about to tell his mother on what he had decided, he realized that she was, once again, lost in her thoughts.

He could tell by the glazed look in his mother's blue eyes that she was day dreaming. And knowing her, it was probably something about him.

Saku sighed. He had to get his mother out of the daze she was in; but how?

Suddenly it dawned on him, and a mischievous smirk rose across his lips

He walked over to his mother and started to poke her in her shoulder

Katsumi who was still lost in thought, left eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance as she felt something poke her in her shoulder

Twitch

Poke

Twitch

Poke

Poke

Twitch

Katsumi couldn't take it anymore. If that annoying poking did not stop, she was going to scream

There was a long moment of nothing before

......

Poke

ENOUGH! Katsumi yelled out as she snapped at her son, a scowl firmly placed on her face

Saku grinned at her. He finally had gotten her attention

"It's about time Hahaue" he said in amusement. "I was getting tired of waiting for you to wake up from your day dreaming"

Katsumi huffed at him before calming down

"Now, what do you want?" she asked her son

"I just wanted to say, that I agree with your proposal" he said to her coolly

Katsumi raised any eyebrow and said "What proposal"

Saku's eyebrows rose in disbelief before he bent over and started laughing

"I can't believe you forgot about the bet" he exclaimed loudly

Katsumi took a glance down at the babe to see if it had woken up

Azure blue eyes met with startling amethyst

Katsumi gasped

"S..Saku" she whispered to her son, her voice filled with shock and excitement

Saku immediately stopped laughing when he noticed his mothers sudden silence. He slowly straightened up to an upright position and was about to go over and ask his mother what was wrong, when he suddenly locked gazes with amethyst orbs

"Hahaue....?" Saku whispered in amazement "It's eyes..."

"I know" she whispered back with just as much of amazement

There was silence for a while, as both mother and son stared at the babe

The baby stared at the two with an unidentified look before it turned its gaze upon the room, looking around in curiosity.

The baby then brought its gaze back onto the two, its amethyst orbs staring at them intently, seemingly gauging them for something.

Both son and mother shivered in uneasiness at the gaze

The baby was staring at them with such an intense gaze, that is seemed that it was staring at their very souls

It then did something, both Katsumi and Saku didn't expect. It smirked.

_"These two will do me just fine"_ The baby thought to itself _" I will have use of them in the near future" _were the last thoughts the baby had before closing its eyes and returning to its deep slumber

Saku looked away from his mother and pouted childishly

Katsumi chuckled to herself in amusement. She had thought her son had put passed him those childish antics of his, but it seems she was wrong.

"I have always wanted an imotou, you know hahaue" he said to her


End file.
